


Patchwork Quilt: Summer 2019 Drabbles

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, aosficnet2, multiple brotps, summer 2019 drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Drabbles for aosficnet2's summer drabble challenge. A variety of ships and friendships. Chapter one is an index.





	1. Index

**Index**

Any notes are posted with the individual drabbles, requests are open until the end of July 2019, [here's my checklist](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pXlaGLUjDoba5uZNivAGWPgRCC5WFISErAPamvq7gbw/edit?usp=sharing)

[2\. Fitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47145058)

[3\. Quakerider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47145403)

[4\. Scis & Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47146768) (Jemma/Fitz/Hunter/Bobbi) 

[5\. Pipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47146957)

[6\. Kasinara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147104)

[7\. Brotps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147380)

[8\. Mackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147464)

[9\. Legacy Quakerider ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147524)

[10\. Huntingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147608)

[11\. Philinda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147674)

[12\. May/Bobbi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147773)

[13\. StaticQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903756/chapters/47147848)


	2. Fitzsimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons

#1: "Give me a chance." + FS, please :)

— Anonymous

*

The sandbag landed nowhere near the hole in the board. Jemma growled.

“Give me a chance,” Fitz said. “It’s a physics problem.”

“Oh, so you’ll do a bit of math and show me up?” she asked.

Fitz put his hands on his hips. “More like we’re on the same team and should win.”

“Sure.” Jemma rolled her eyes. “Have a go.”

It was Trip’s turn and he tossed all three of his, two of which landed close and one that went through. Why did corn hole have to be such a pain in the rear game?

She handed the heavy bags to Fitz. He sucked down the rest of his beer, muttered something, and hefted the bag in his hands. He walked between the two wooden boards, mapping the exact distance if she had to guess what he was doing. He described an arc in the air with one hand and made a few practice swings with the bag.

“Okay, watch this. I think I’ve got it.”

Fitz tossed the bean bags one after the other. One went too far and the third was short.

“I was wrong.” He sighed and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s a biology problem.”

“Duh, Fitz.”

* * *

Drabble challenge! #6 FS *crosses fingers*

— robotgort

*

Fitz looked up from where he was about to spin as Jemma groaned.

“Bloody hell,” she said. “I lost the baby.”

“Not again.”

“It’s not my fault it’s so tiny.”

Fitz was sitting on the floor and Jemma was on the sofa. _The Game of Life_ was set up on the coffee table between them.

“Why do you always pick babies when there’s a choice…did you check between the sofa cushions?”

She felt around. “It’s not here. See if the baby rolled under the table. And it’s because the little car looks lonely if it’s not filled up.”

Only Jemma.

* * *

Drabble challenge! #21 in the WW verse. Must include Roomie.

— robotgort

Weekend Warrior verse, follows the two fics already in that verse. 

*

Fitz had been teasing Jemma the entire day in the lab, so when lab coats came off, she jumped him, pushing him back against the wall and mauling his mouth. She pinned his hands and was enjoying flashbacks to M is for Manhandling.

The door to the lab whooshed opened, and Jemma barely had time to turn her head before she was yanked away from Fitz.

“What are you doing?” Bobbi asked.

Jemma wiped her mouth. “Making out. I know we’re in the lab, but our shift’s over.”

“And we would clean up,” Fitz added. He was holding a schematics binder from the shelf in front of his crotch.

The was a beep, and Jemma looked down to find Roomie beside Bobbi. He was turning back and forth slightly. It made him look nervous.

Bobbi laughed. “Okay, but you need to have a talk with your robot.”

“Thanks for nothing, Roomie,” Fitz said, sighing.

“Don’t say things like that to him.” Jemma knelt beside Roomie and patted his casing. “You saw me knock Da out once and got scared. But I promise we were having fun this time.”

“Sorry, Roomie. Up on the counter with him and I’ll update his programming.”

“Glad I could save you to from chewing each other’s faces off,” Bobbi said. “I’ll see you later.”

She left, and Jemma smiled at Fitz as he gently lifted the vacuum onto a workbench and plugged him into a computer. “I’ll put in information about sexual activities and the, er, like. So he doesn’t get confused again.”

“Oh!” Jemma clasped her hands together. “You’re having the talk about the birds and the bees with him.” It was so sweet.

“A quick one, so we can back to bird and bee-ing.”

Jemma hugged him. “I love bee-ing. Especially with you.”

* * *

FS and #27?

— Anonymous

#27: I wish I’d never met you.

*

Fitz sank down on his barstool until all he could see was the half-empty pint glass in front of him. It made the room spin less. “I wish I’d never met you,” he slurred.

“I’m sure your beer feels the same way.” Jemma patted him on the back.

“He okay?” Mack asked.

“A bit pissed,” Jemma said. I think everything was harder for him than he thought. I’ll get him home.”

“I made bad choices,” he said as Jemma nudged him off the stool.

“We all have.” Her voice was soft. “But we can’t undrink them.”

“No, we sure can’t.”

* * *

Maybe FS and Drabble #29???

— Anonymous

#29: There was never an us, Sci-Ops era

*

“It won’t take us long to get to the grocery store,” Jemma said as she slipped on her shoes.

Fitz’s head whipped towards her. “Wait…what? Us? There was never an ‘us’. You said you were going to do the shopping.”

Jemma counted to ten before responding. “It was an implied us. You know I hate going alone.”

Fitz made a face before standing. “Us is going to get crisps and beer.”

“And Kale.”

“You can’t make your roommate eat kale.”

“Us is going to eat kale.”

“Us is going to have chocolate cake for dessert.”

“Only if us makes it.”

* * *

#32 Fitzsimmons for the drabble challenge

— robotgort

#32- I came to say good-bye

*

“I’m here!” Fitz hastened down the cottage’s stairs. He crowded into the downstairs bathroom with Jemma and their daughter. “I came to say goodbye.”

Four-year-old Evie looked up at him with huge tear-filled eyes and held out her arms. Fitz scooped her up.

Jemma smiled sadly. “We’re gathered here to say goodbye to Mr. Fish. He was a very good fish.”

Fat tears rolled down Evie’s cheeks and she sniffed.

“Mr. Fish will be missed,” Fitz said. “And while we’re sad now, we’ll remember him fondly in the future.”

Crap, now Jemma looked close to tears.

She flushed the toilet and pressed herself into a three-way hug with him and Evie.

Fitz stroked her back. “Goodbyes are hard. There’s no way to get used to them.”

“It was a fish,” Jemma said, her words muffled against his jumper.

Evie was crying over the fish; he knew Jemma wasn’t. They all needed a distraction.

“Let’s get in the car and go have memorial ice cream,” he suggested.

Evie raised her head. “Ice cream?” Her tears were already drying.

“She’s your daughter,” Jemma said, still hiding her face against him, but he could feel her smile.

He always liked being the hero.

* * *

drabbles! #33 FS *hides*

— robotgort

You asked for it (#33- He’s dead because of you) (I changed the pronoun) Tiny Academy era FS.

*

Jemma pressed her hands to her jaw and winced. Fitz was furious.

“She’s dead because of you,” her best friend snapped.

“Sorry. I got busy—”

He gazed forlornly at the toy in his hand. “I don’t want excuses.”

“It’s just a Tamagotchi—”

“Just! Listen to yourself, Simmons, it’s like you don’t even care.”

She huffed. “Suit yourself.”

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “You pay for the movie and I’ll forgive you this once.” He pulled a pen out and flipped the Tamagotchi to reset it. “And you can’t babysit Sookie again.” Fitz glared at her.

“Deal.”

* * *

FitzSimmons and #35: “ About the baby… Its yours. ”

— Anonymous

*

Fitz rushed to Jemma’s beside. The emergent c-section under general anesthetic had left him in the waiting room with nothing to do but worry.

“She’s still groggy,” the nurse said. “I’ve told her the baby’s fine three times now.”

Fitz sat down and took Jemma’s hand. She looked pale, and her eyes weren’t focused.

“Fitz,” Jemma murmured. “I have to tell you something.” A tear coursed down her cheek.

“Anything.”

“It’s about…about…they baby.”

He held her hand tightly. “You can tell me anything.”

Jemma hiccupped. “About the baby…it’s yours.”

“Ah.” He raised a brow. “Good to know, that.” He tried not to laugh. This was their fourth child, and there was no mistaking the parentage of the three other little ones who were at home with their “Uncle” Deke. It’d be lucky if the house was still standing when he and Jemma got back.

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you?” Jemma asked, still silently crying.

“Not at all, but I’m very glad to know now.” What drugs had they given her? Fitz wiped her face with a flannel. “I’m happy to have a family with you.”

“Fitz,” Jemma whispered urgently. “Now that you know, will you marry me?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Drabble #37: “Dance with me!” for FS please

— Anonymous

Impossible verse

*

Jemma had a load of laundry in a basket and was mentally running through the formulas from her project when she passed the living room. A waltz started playing, and Jemma detoured to see what Fitz was up to.

“Dance with me,” Fitz said, helping three-year-old Cassie to stand on his feet. They were both still in pajamas with their hair sticking up in every direction. Like father like daughter.

Cassie giggled as Fitz shuffled around the living room with her and squealed when he lifted her to twirl her around.

Jemma had to wipe her eyes. This was happiness.

* * *

If you’re still doing drabbles, how about something in the Impossible ‘verse? FS + 44: “I’m going to keep you safe.”

— blancasplayground

*

The day was the perfect amount of sunny for visiting the zoo. Fitz stood in front of the Lion enclosure, pointing out the big male that was pacing to an astonished looking Cassie. Jemma was fussing with the pram, and probably hauling out more sunblock.

The lion roared, and Cassie gave a little cry and hid her face against his shoulder.

“It’s alright,” he said, patting her pack. “Your Da’s here. I’ll keep you safe.” He knew it was absolutely true. A future him had bent reality to give her a chance at a normal life. Fitz kissed her cheek and turned to find Jemma advancing on them with a palm covered in sunblock.

“Cassie wants to go to the monkey house next,” he said. Cassie giggled as her mum covered her neck with sunscreen.

“Oh, does she.”

“She said.”

“Cassie,” Jemma asked. “Is daddy telling the truth?”

“Da,” she pronounced, patting his cheek.

Jemma smiled. “Then off to the monkeys it is. After sunscreen.”

Cassie pouted, and Fitz sucked his lower lip back in when he realized he was doing the same thing.

“Yes, after sunscreen,” he said.

Cassie’s gaze darted between him and Jemma. She sighed loudly. “Buh.”

* * *

46: “ Can I kiss you right now? ” FitzSimmons for the true drabble ask please :)

— Anonymous

*

The clock was ticking towards midnight, and Jemma stood squished against Fitz in a corner of the Boiler Room.

She was holding his hand, and her grip tightened as the new year got closer. She’d already made her resolution for the year.

Fitz turned to her. “Can I kiss you right now?”

“Yes,” she whispered as the people around them chanted out the final seconds.

Fitz leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. There was clapping, yelling, and bottles popping as midnight arrived.

But the celebration felt like it was for Jemma’s resolution already coming true.

He tasted perfect.

* * *

48: “ I’ve liked you for awhile now. ” FITZSIMMONS and the Bright lights universe

— whistlingwindtree

*

Fitz was certain his intention had been to grab the papers from his locker and leave, so making out with Jemma on the hood of a car was a bit of surprise.

She moaned.

A good surprise.

She was warm, sweet, and perfect.

“Jemma,” he groaned.

“Fitz, Fitz…you know, I’ve liked you for a while now.”

“Ah,” he replied, thinking himself very articulate for having his dream girl undulating under him.

“I want you,” she panted, pulling his shirt out of his waistband and over his head.

“Aye.”

He kissed her eagerly. Later he’d tell her how much this meant.

* * *

Drabble #49: “ Lets have a baby. ” for Fitzsimmons please

— Anonymous

*

“Oh, Fitz. Let’s have a baby!”

Fitz stopped dead and turned to look at Jemma, who was leaning over a pram. There were walking through Glasgow on their summer parental visiting trip.

“Um.” They were friends and lab partners. He really did like Jemma, possibly in the baby having way, but it’d been more of a crush that he’d learned how to ignore. He hadn’t thought walking down the street would end up with him catapulted back into having improper thoughts about Jemma.

Now he was imagining all kind of baby conceiving scenarios.

He edged over to Jemma and looked in the pram.

The little one was fast asleep in the cutest pink onesie. The little one’s mum was talking on her mobile and ignoring him and Jemma.

“Don’t know if we’re quite ready for babies yet,” he hedged.

Jemma sighed and nodded. “Too much course work.”

They continued their stroll, but a block later, Jemma put a hand on Fitz’s arm and stopped him as her face flushed bright red. “I just figured out what I said to you.”

Fitz laughed. “It was a bit sudden, Simmons.”

“Sorry.”

“Didn’t know you liked babies.”

Her blush deepened. 

Wasn’t that interesting?

* * *

For the drabble thing!! FS + #51 or #64

— Anonymous

51: I want to take care of you + 64: You’re so beautiful I combined them together into a single triple-drabble sci-ops au. 

*

“Simmons?” Fitz slurred. “Simmons?” He turned his head this way and that, looking for her. Where the devil had she got off to? He shouldn’t have gotten so pissed at the bar. It’d been a shite place with nothing but cold beer in a can. Which was why he’d had to drink the whiskey.

Something grabbed his arm, but it was only Simmons. She swayed a little as she looked earnestly into his face. “I want to take care of you.”

“Okay,” he agreed. That sounded wonderful. “Does that mean you’ll make me tea?”

“I mean protect you from—” She waved a hand around.

Fitz forced his eyes to focus. Oh, they were in the park not too far from their flat. There were swings, a slide, monkey bars, and some trees. “From outside?”

Jemma huffed and put her hands on her hips. “You’re important,” she said, fire in her eyes.

“Yeah? And you’re so beautiful.” Oops, where had that come from? Dammit.

Jemma, his good friend and erstwhile protector, blushed. “Fitz,” she said, tilting forward at an alarming angle the ending with her face against his chest.

“I like your hair.” He pet it’s soft waves. It was surprising when a whimper came from Jemma a moment later. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Fitz managed to push her upright enough to see her tear-streaked face.

“You’re so handsome and you called me pretty,” she sobbed.

Fitz didn’t have an answer for that, except that they were both rat-arsed and needed to get home. “Let’s get going,” he said, taking her hand. “You can care for me back at the flat. Maybe tuck me in?”

Jemma sniffed. “Can we cuddle?”

Bloody hell, morning him was going to be so brassed off at drunk him for getting them into this situation. “Yes.”

* * *

Hey 👋 For the drabble challenge: Fitzsimmons + 55: “ Shut up and kiss me already. ” ❤️❤️❤️

— accio-the-force

*

Neither she nor Fitz were excelling at their undercover tactics course. They had to pass their practicum if they wanted a decent grade. Which was why there were at a local bar, swaying together to a country song. There were plants in the bar, who didn’t know who they were, and it was her and Fitz’s job to observe them without being identified as anything under than normal bar patrons.

Jemma was certain Fitz had already blown it.

He’d been nervous as hell as they, posing as a couple, had bought drinks. He’d remained nervous as they’d finished their first round and he’d stuttered as he’d asked her to dance. Jemma had cataloged most of the things required, but she didn’t want to sit down yet. Fitz had finally relaxed and was holding her in a comfortable embrace as they dance.

It was nice. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, and he offered a tentative smile.

Fitz was actually really good at this, she realized. If she didn’t know better, Jemma would think he was really into her. They just needed a last thing or two to throw off suspicion. She tilted her face up towards him and licked her lips with the very tip of her tongue.

He swallowed, some of his earlier nervousness appearing to return

“It’s been a nice night so—”

“Shut up and kiss me already,” she muttered.

Fitz’s inhaled sharply, but then his lips where on hers.

Jemma forgot everything. His mouth was warm and soft, and it felt like she’d just woken up and come home at the same time.

He pulled back, and she distantly remembered their mission, but… _Fitz_. She closed the between them distance again and his hands on her back pulled her closer as their lips fit together.

Home.

* * *

56- "Are you flriting with me?" ~ FitzSimmons for AOS FicNet Drabble Challenge please and thank you!

— ritalara

*

Jemma was sprawled on the floor of Fitz’s dorm. “What’s the answer to question 53?”

“I thought you’d know,” Fitz said. What was she asking him for?

“I’m asking you if you know.”

Fitz, sitting on his bed with his homework in his lap, peered down at Jemma. “Simmons, are you flirting with me?”

He’d meant it as a joke. There was a long moment of silence.

“I got 69 kilometers per hour,” he blurted.

Jemma sat up. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Uh.” He didn’t know. Were they flirting? Oh god, maybe? “Do you want me to be?”

“Yes.”

* * *

For the drabble challenge, 50. "How did we get here?" + fitzsimmons? 🙂

— typosandteabags

*

The little rental car was pulled to the shoulder while Jemma unfolded the map she’d found in the glovebox. She scanned it and finally pointed to a spot just past the last town they’d driven through.

“I think we’re here.”

Fitz’s nose scrunched up. “How did we get here?”

“I don’t know, you’re driving and you’re the one who forgot our non-SHIELD mobiles wouldn’t work in Perthshire. Bloody retirement.”

“Right.” He took the map and traced a finger along a road. “Not much further.”

Jemma ran a hand over her baby bump. “Good, because the pregnant lady needs the loo.”

* * *

“ Did you do something different with your hair? ” + FS

— libbyweasley

The Kitson Casino was too loud to have a proper conversation in, but it did allow for a lot staring, Which Jemma couldn’t stop doing. She’d found him. All of space to search, and she’d found him.

Fitz was doing just as much staring. He leaned in close to her. “Did you do something different with your hair?”

“Fringe. Do you like it?”

There was a fraction of a second when she could see him wince before his face smoothed into a smile. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

He hated it. Damn it. Davis and his bright ideas. No more fringe, check.

* * *

Drabble #66 "Is that a new perfume?" FS, please :)

— Anonymous

minor s6 spoilers

-

If Jemma had to hide in the wall of a spaceship, she supposed there was nobody she’d want to do it with more than Fitz.

He climbed in behind her and they fitted the panel back on. They were squeezed in tight together and…wait, was Fitz sniffing her hair?

“Is that a new perfume?” Fitz asked in a whisper.

“What?” She rolled her eyes. He was sniffing her. Which wasn’t fair. She couldn’t sniff him back and he probably smelled wonderfully like Fitz and home. Maybe a little like oil. It was entirely unfair.

He sniffed again. “You smell nice.”

* * *

Hi! For the prompt challenge Fitzsimmons + 80 💙

— Anonymous

A tiny Academy era AU 

*

Fitz sighed dramatically, and Jemma looked up from where she was sitting beside him in the Library. “What’s wrong?”

“This is rubbish. Let’s run away together. We can live in the forest and eat berries and not do rubbish homework.”

Jemma smiled at him. “Excellent plan. I’ve had enough telly to last me a lifetime.”

He made a face.

“And sleeping inside, warm and comfortable, is overrated.”

“Simmons,” he grumped.

“Or we could see who gets done first and the winner get to pick where we have supper.”

Fitz perked up. “Pizza?”

“Only if you win.”

“I’m working on it.”


	3. Quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quakerider drabbles

"Are you jealous?" For quakerider :]

— Anonymous

*

Daisy flicked her tongue over the glass before sipping her wine as she lounged in her garden tub. “Are you jealous?” she asked Robbie as she set the glass aside.

He’d come home early and found her unwinding.

“Of taking a bath with a rose-scented bath bomb? No. Of the bubbles caressing your skin. Yes.” His dark eyes raked over her.

“Damn, that was smooth, Ghost Rider.”

He grimaced, then rapidly stripped and stepped in the tub. “Move your legs,” he grumbled as he sat down.

“You’re going to smell like roses tomorrow,” she teased.

“Mack can bite me.”

* * *

72: “ They’re going to love you, don’t worry! ” + quakerider

— whistlingwindtree

Kid fic! 

*

Robbie knelt beside his daughter, who was six and playing a nervous Christmas tree in the school play.

He stroked her hair, avoiding the tinsel around her pigtails. “They’re going to love you, don’t worry.”

She nodded, brave and stubborn like her mother.

“Mommy’s in the front row,” he said. “With Grandma May. You say your lines loud enough for them to hear, okay?”

She nodded harder.

Robbie rested his forehead against her shoulder. This life shouldn’t be his, but he’d gotten his second chance and he was going to help his daughter be the best tree ever. Damn it.

* * *

57: “ Is that my shirt? ” + quakerider

— whistlingwindtree

*

Daisy bit her lip to keep herself from drooling as Robbie strode out of the ocean. Water clung to his chest and biceps. He crossed the sand to where their beach set-up for the day was planted.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, brows raising.

She glanced at the strips of white fabric that were holding the umbrella together. “Yeah, the stupid thing was busted up, so I fixed it.” Daisy shrugged and hoped he didn’t remember the twine she had in the car. “It’s not like you’ll be needing it.”

“Chica, what am I supposed to do with you?”

* * *

41: “ I’m pregnant. ” + quakerider

— whistlingwindtree

*

“Let me get this straight,” Robbie said. “You don’t want to hang out at the bar, you don’t want to go out to eat, and you don’t want to spar.”

Daisy nodded. “No booze, no punching in the stomach.” She waited for Robbie to get it.

“Are you…are you…sick?”

“So close, yet so far.”

His brows drew together. “Daisy, if something’s wrong, tell me.”

“Nothing nine months won’t fix.”

His looked even more confused.

“I’m pregnant.”

A grin slowly spread over his face. “Daisy!”

She hugged him. “Maybe we can celebrate at home?”

“I’d love that.”

“And I love you.”

* * *

13: “ Don’t leave me… ” + quakerider bright lights universe

— whistlingwindtree

*

Daisy frowned at the clock. “I have to leave in five minutes or May will kill me.” The end of her coffee breaks with Robbie was always awful.

“Okay,” he said before draining the end of his cup.

“That’s it? I get an okay?”

Robbie frowned. “Oh, Daisy,” he said loudly. “Don’t leave me! How will I survive for three hours without you?”

“Robbie,” she hissed, but when she glanced around, nobody was looking at them.

Robbie smirked as he took her hand. “I do miss you,” he said, kissing her palm. Heat ran up her arm.

Daisy melted. “Charmer.”

* * *

10: “ We cant keep this up forever. ”

— whistlingwindtree

*

The microwave dinged, and Daisy pulled dinner out. She set the mac n’cheese tray on the little table and handed Robbie a plastic fork.

“We can’t keep this up forever,” he said.

“Eating crap?”

He glared at her. “No. You not telling anyone we…”

“What am I supposed to say? Hey Mack, Robbie visits me from hell for bad food and good sex?”

The corner of his mouth twitched upward. “Maybe not. But if you need help, I’m here.”

“I know.”

He slid his hand across the table towards her, and she took it, happier than she’d been in ages.

* * *

quakerider + "leave me alone!"

— marvelthismarvelthat

CW: For swearing.

-

“Leave me alone!” Daisy shouted at Robbie. He ducked out of the way of the plastic cup she threw at his head.

“Second stage of labor,” the nurse said with a grin. “Right on cue. Baby will be here soon!”

Robbie tried to smile at his irate wife who was bringing their child into the world.

“If you ever touch me again,” she hissed. “If you even look at me again, I will kill you.” She lobbed a pillow at him with enough force to hurt.

“Whatever you say.”

Daisy glared. “Fuck you.”

“That’s what got us into this mess!”

* * *

I didn’t like my first try, so here’s a redone Quakerider + #2 Not You Again

A High School AU

* 

Robbie had found the largest mud puddle in L.A. to drive through, and he beamed as he pulled up to the charity carwash and rolled his window down.

“Not you again,” Daisy groaned. “Why, Robbie?” He waved a ten-dollar bill at her that she snatched out of his hand.

“Because I’m supporting my girlfriend and helping the cheer squad win against the football team.”

They had a rival carwash across the street, but for some reason the girls in their uniforms were making a lot more money.

“Fine,” she said with a tiny smile. “But this is the last time.”


	4. Scis & Spies

Moar drabbles! #7 s&s

— robotgort

*

“Jems,” Hunter said, looking up at her. “I thought you loved me.”

“And me,” Fitz added, poking at the lovely breakfast of kippers on toast she’d just served them.

“It’s a taste of home,” she said, smiling.

Bobbi walked in and looked at the table. “Nope.” She walked back out.

“Fine.” Jemma sat down. It’d been a pain to find a serve proper kippers in the states. “I’ll eat mine and you two can have just the eggs and tomato.”

Hunter sighed. He picked up his toast and took a bite. His face lit up. “Never mind, Jemma was right this is delicious.”

Fitz looked doubtfully at his plate.

“Go on, I swear. It’s not like what my gran would make.”

Jemma took a bite of hers and the nostalgia was as strong as the taste. “It’s just like what my mum did,” she said

“I’m only doing this because I love you.” Fitz took a bite, blinked, and took another huge bite. “This is amazing.”

Jemma grinned. “Told you.”

“Next time can we have beans?” he asked, taking another bite.

“Sure, I didn’t want to make too much this time.”

Bobbi walked back in and grimaced. “Still a nope.”

* * *

Because you’re having so much fun writing drabbles and I have even more fun reading them... “I’m going to kill you! ” + Scis & Spies (I miss those 4 dorks

— 2minutes2midnight

*

“Hunter,” Jemma said sweetly, but with a tone Hunter knew very well meant she was irate. He put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher while eyeing her. “Did you eat all my peppermint ice cream?”

“Maybe…” There hadn’t been much left.

“I’m going to kill you,” she said brightly, gripping the spoon in her hand tighter. He ran. Bobbi was in the hallway and he hid behind her.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Jemma’s going to kill me. With a spoon.”

“He ate all my ice cream,” she said, somehow managing to look extremely menacing despite being in her third trimester.

Fitz poked his head out of the study. “It’s been nice knowing you, mate.”

Bobbi shrugged. “It’s justifiable, sorry.”

“There was like a bite left. I didn’t even think about it. How about I go get you some more ice cream, Jemma?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. “More peppermint ice cream coming up.” He walked to the front door, giving Jemma a wide berth in case she still wanted to make use of her spoon.

“I don’t want peppermint,” Jemma said. “Chocolate fudge, please.”

“What?”

“It sounds better. Thank you.”

“What?”

* * *

"I'm sick"- scis and spies

— whistlingwindtree 

*

Bobbi clutched the blankets under her chin. “I’m sick,” she whispered. She felt gross.

Jemma frowned. “Let me get a few things.” She left, and Bobbi shivered with what she suspected was fever.

“You’ve got to be bad if you told Jemma,” Hunter said, sharing a glance with Fitz. “Remember the last time Fitz sneezed twice in a row?”

“I had to undergo allergy testing.” Fitz shuddered. “Bloody elm trees.”

Hunter sat beside Bobbi. “We’re sorry you’re sick.” 

“Me too.”

“We’ll take care of you.”

Bobbi smiled. She was so lucky to have so much love. “I feel better already.”

* * *

Drabble: "i fucked up" but not angst

— Anonymous

You didn’t specify a ship, so you’re getting Scis & Spies! 

* 

Hunter was kissing someone, and knew Fitz was behind him, but he was blindfolded and not sure which of the girls was where, which was the game.

A feminine hand trailed down his stomach, and he was almost certain it was Jemma’s. Bobbi’s would be rougher.

“Jemma,” he said, and the mouth on his pulled away. Bobbi chuckled. Dammit. “I fucked up,” he said. “But let me try again.”

“It’s my turn,” Jemma said. How had she ended up on the other side of Fitz?

Hunter pulled the blindfold off and handed to her. Next go he’d get it right.

* * *

Hi 🥰 For Drabble challenge: Scis & Spies + 53: “ It’s lonely here without you. ” ☺️ 

— 2minutes2midnight

*

“It’s lonely here without you,” Hunter said from the bed, making puppy dog eyes that Bobbi always found impossible to resist.

“You’re lying.”

Jemma was on one side of Hunter, kissing his neck, and Fitz was on the other, planting kisses on Hunter’s chest. Both of them had hands under the blanket that were doing less than chaste things.

“But you’re not here.” Hunter’s lower lip crept out.

Bobbi rolled her eyes but decided what she’d been doing could wait. She climbed onto the bed and crawled up Hunter’s body until she could claim his mouth. “Better?” she asked.

“Much.”

* * *

Hi 🥰 for drabble challenge: 73: “ Oh, Are you ticklish? ” + Scis&Spies 💕

— 2minutes2midnight

*

Bobbi didn’t mean to do it, but when she reached over Fitz for the remote, she brushed his side and he laughed and curled up.

It was his fault, really, that she had to tickle him again, this time on purpose. “Hunter,” she called, and he immediately appeared and attacked Fitz’s neck.

“Oh, are you ticklish, mate?” Hunter asked as Fitz giggled and weakly tired to push them away.

“Jemma!” he called, and she walked in from the kitchen.

“Go after his thighs,” she said, “that really gets him.”

“Ack, you’re supposed to be helping!”

“I am, just not you.”

* * *

Tomatobookworm prompted me on AO3, #79 “Stop hogging all the blankets” + Scis & Spies

-

Fitz woke up freezing.

That wasn’t right, he had three lovers. He should always feel warm and cozy.

He patted around, but his hand just ended up on Jemma’s bum. She wasn’t covered either. A little more groping showed she’d wrapped herself like a limpet around Hunter.

Fitz reached past them to find Bobbi burritoed in the blankets. Getting up, he padded around the bed. He tugged at the quilt. “Bobbi, stop hogging all the blankets.”

“Fitz?” she said sleepily as she held up the edge of the comforter. He snuggled in and sighed, finally warm like he should be.


	5. Pipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipsy drabbles

"I want to protect you." Pipsy

— shesthemuscle

*

Daisy lay on her bunk, her head in Piper’s lap. Piper was playing with Daisy’s hair, dragging her fingers through the strands and randomly braiding them.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when we get home?” Daisy asked.

“I haven’t thought about it. All I want to…I want to protect you. No matter what.”

“I’ve got pretty good defenses.” Daisy rumbled a comb on the bed for emphasis.

“I mean here.” Piper lightly touched Daisy’s chest, over her heart. “You’ve been hurt enough.”

Daisy caught Piper’s hand and kissed her palm. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.” 

* * *

“You’re special to me.” + pipsy?

— apathbacktoyou

Set post 6x03

*

Piper patted Daisy’s head. Jemma and Daisy had shown back up at the Zephyr, still high, which meant Piper now had more people to take care of. Lucky her.

Jemma had been crying so hard Piper had felt grateful when she’d laid down on the floor and gone to sleep. Davis was sawing logs too.

Daisy was still awake, hugging Piper and muttering to herself.

“You’re special to me,” Daisy said softly.

“Yeah, you too.”

“No, like kissing special.”

Piper’s heart did a funny flip. “Tell me that tomorrow.” She brushed Daisy’s hair out of her face.

Daisy smiled. “Okay.”


	6. Kasinara

9:“ I can’t believe you! ” + kasinara

— whistlingwindtree

*

Sinara’s mouth fell open as Kasius held up the dress he’d bought for her to wear.

“I can’t believe you,” she said. “Where the hell am I supposed to hide either of my pistols, let alone the daggers I usually carry? There’s not enough fabric on there to cover much of anything.”

“I thought you’d look nice in it?”

“I’m you’re bodyguard, not your girlfriend.”

“You’re kind of both.”

She sighed loudly. “I concede the point, but I need my weapons.”

“Wear the gun conspicuously in holsters on your thighs. Deadly is so in this season.”

“Then you wear it.”

* * *

17: “ Are you upset with me? ” + kasinara

— whistlingwindtree

*

Sinara entered Kasius’ rooms. He grabbed her and hauled her against him. She pushed away, holding him at arm’s length.

“Are you upset with me?” he asked, frowning.

“You made me mud-wrestle a political captive.” Sinara glared at him. “In front of the entire court.”

Kasius beamed. “I won several thousand credits from betting. I knew you’d win.”

“I knew I’d win too.” It didn’t make her any less mad.

“I also won a dagger, it’s not decorative so I’m giving it to you.”

It was lethal-looking, and Sinara forgave him. He knew how to treat an assassin.

* * *

23: “ Why did you spare me? ” + kasinara

— whistlingwindtree

In which I try to wave my hands to distract you from kree-chess. 

-

Kasius thought he knew the move Sinara would make. The game they were playing was one of strategy, and he prided himself of how he could think ahead.

She made the exact opposite move.

“Why’d you do that?” he asked. “Why did you spare me?” She could have taken out a very important piece.

Sinara shrugged.

He frowned at the board and moved a marker three spaces to the left.

Sinara raised a brow and made her move, killing off the marker he was supposed to be protecting and winning the game.

Her grin was lethal. “I never spare anybody.”


	7. BroTPs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship drabbles

Jemma, Hunter and Fitz, with of course I remembered?

— lilsciencequeen

I think this could be a whole thing, lol. 

-

A waitress poured coffee for Jemma and Hunter. They were undercover, pretending to be part of a UK biotech startup. They were meeting a jumpy potential investor at a diner. One that was currently part of a arms deal. He wasn’t the big fish, though, just a steppingstone to that person.

Fitz was currently sitting in a booth with the guy and selling an idea to him. The plan was to get the guy to their “lab” and then Coulson would make him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“How do you think Fitz’s doing?” Jemma whispered to Hunter.

He cocked his head. “Well? Should know in a tic.”

Fitz shook the man’s hand and walked back over. He sat down and dropped three pink sugar packets on the table. It was the sign everything was successful.

“You remembered?” Hunter asked.

“Of course I remembered,” Fitz said. That was the audio cue. Agents would now be scrambling to set up the “lab” for their mark to visit.

Jemma smiled at Fitz and Hunter. She liked this part. It was fun being an agent when things went right, and these were some of her favorite people for it to go right with.

Fitz appeared happy as he pulled out a chair and sat. Their meals were served, and they had to eat for long enough that the set up could be completed.

Their mark was sipping coffee and looking at his phone.

She was proud of Fitz, but not very surprised that he could impress someone with his knowledge.

“Do you think that we’ll have phase two ready to go soon?” she asked. Hunter stuck a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Fitz hemmed. “I hope, what about the ionization problem? Where are you on that?”

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Right. That”

* * *

47: “ You’re cute when you’re angry. ” brotp: trip and robbie, BL universe (lol)

— whistlingwindtree

*

Robbie leaned against the back wall of the shop, beer in hand, chatting with Trip while waiting for Daisy’s shift to end.

“Damn, I thought this little old lady I drew blood on today was going to kill me,” he said. It’d been a rough day at the clinic.

“She get pissed at you?”

“Very. It wasn’t like you. You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Funny.”

Trip laughed. “Daisy thinks so too.”

The Rider perked up, making Robbie sigh. “Turns out the Vengeance Spirit likes being called cute.”

Trip nearly choked on his beer. “I’m so telling Daisy you said that.”

* * *

42: “ I need a hug. ” brotp: daisy and mack

— Anonymous

More minor S6 spoilers

-

Mack looked up as Daisy walked in. It’d been a shock for her to see Sarge, and Mack didn’t blame her for getting out of there.

The guy was damned creepy.

“Hey,” Mack said. “You need to talk?”

“Yes, no.” She wiped at her eyes. “Mack I…I don’t know. I need a hug.”

All her strength seemed to vanish, as she was just a scared little girl. One who’s father’s figures kept messing with her head.

Mack opened his arms wide. “I’m here for you, Tremors.”

She squished him tight. “Why is this so messed up?”

“I wish I knew.”

* * *

“ I don’t deserve to be loved. ” + Jemma&Hunter? Please and thank you!

— florchis

Some time in middle S2… 

*

Hunter deterred into the kitchen when he saw Jemma in there, head in her hands and toast on the counter. “I don’t deserve to me loved,” she muttered to herself.

“What’s shakin’, bacon?” he asked, trying to act like he hadn’t heard her.

Jemma jumped. “Nothing.”

Hunter raised a brow.

Her face fell. “I made Fitz toast and he asked for marmalade and I put strawberry…and…”

“Right.” Hunter looked at the neatly sliced toast triangles. “Let’s pretend this has anything to do with bread. Fitz is going to be very happy that he has his toast, no matter if it isn’t exactly what he was expecting.”

“You think?” she asked in a tiny voice.

Hunter smiled. He wasn’t used to seeing the unflappable Jemma Simmons, who he’d heard so many tales of, falling apart over bread and jam. “I know so. Would you mind?”

“Of course not.” Her tone was sharp. Good girl.

“Then take him his brekkie, before I drink that cuppa. It smells better than anything I’ve had in ages.”

Jemma nodded. “Thank you, Hunter.” She pressed something into his hand as she walked past, and Hunter held up a tea bag. It was the good kind. Score!


	8. Mackelena

40: “ Will you marry me? ” + mackelena

— Anonymous

*

It was raining. Mack glared at the sky.

Their train was canceled, it was pouring, and he and Elena were soaked through.

“I thought this was supposed to be fun?” Elena asked.

“It’s not what I was imagining when I said let’s go for a picnic.”

“I’m still glad to be here with you, Turtleman.”

Mack touched the diamond ring in his pocket. “It’s not perfect, but neither am I.”

Elena nudged him. “I still love you.”

“That’s good, because I love you too.” He went down on one knee and held up the ring. “Elena, will you marry me?”


	9. Legacy Quakerider

Legacy QuakeRider + “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

— Anonymous

*

Daisy pointed her toes as she stretched. Trip was curled up against her back, and Robbie was sprawled out face down on the bed and snoring. She felt loved, sated, and something that was a lot like happiness.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispered.

Safe and together.

No outside world to intrude.

“You awake?” Trip asked sleepily.

“No.”

“Good.” His breathing evened back out and Daisy smiled softly.

The three of them together was something she’d never dreamed of, but now that she had it, she was never letting it go.

Sometimes dreams did come true.


	10. Huntingbird

#50 drabble challenge: Huntingbird :D

— [robotgort](https://robotgort.tumblr.com/)

#50 “we’d make such a cute couple” [@aosficnet2](https://tmblr.co/m6LWUsGJQ715pAY8ZSxX_ZQ)

*

Hunter was cold, tired, and covered in mud as he returned to the safe house.

What a bloody awful mission.

Bobbi was waiting, and she snorted when she saw him. “You look like dog kibble.”

“Thanks, luv,” he said, rolling his eyes as she handed him a towel.

“Did I not get it right?”

He frowned at her. “It’s dog’s breakfast,” he said after a moment, laughing.

“I’m trying.”

“Bloody yank.”

“Jokes on you, since you married me…again.”

His heart warmed and after removing his shirt, he cupped her face. “I promise this time it won’t be the dog’s breakfast.”

She kissed him, and soft and warm turned into hot and heavy. Bobbi pressed against him, and Hunter found himself a lot less cold and tired. He moaned when Bob hooked a leg around him, but it turned into a yelp when she pushed him away.

“Mud,” she gasped. “Cold mud.” It was all over her leg.

Hunter shrugged, rubbed a hand over the back of his trousers, and promptly smeared at over her tits. “Now we match.”

Bobbi glared.

“We’d make such a cute couple,” he said, grinning at her.

She glared harder.

“Shower?” he asked.

“If you’re lucky.”


	11. Philinda

Drabble challenge! #8 Philinda

— Anonymous

8 “I don’t need you anymore” 

*

Phil was pouting. “Mel—”

“Don’t ‘Mel’ me,” May said, shooing him away. “I’m done folding the sheets. I don’t need you anymore.”

“Fine, be like that. I’ll just go…do something really cool.”

May chuckled. “You do that.”

He didn’t move.

“Well?” she asked on her way to the linen closet.

“Hang on, I’m trying to think of something.”

She put the sheets away and returned to wrap him in a hug.

“You’re not helping me think,” he said, putting an arm around her.

“Do you want a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“I have it on good authority that I’m pretty cool.”


	12. May/Bobbi

“ Do you trust me? ” + MayBobbi (or if you don't like it, any Bobbi ship of your choice!)

— florchis

*

Nowhere to go. The Dubai skyscraper was 80 stories tall, and they were on the helipad. Bobbi gripped her batons as May ran past. The men with guns wouldn’t be far behind.

“If I have to go—” she started.

May interrupted. “Do you trust me?” She held out her hand. Bobbi took it. Of course she trusted May, more than anyone else in the world. Otherwise Bobbi wouldn’t have given May her heart. “We jump on three,” May said, indicating the edge.

“It’s a long way down, guns might be better.”

May rolled her eyes. “Just do what I say, for once.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

That made May smile the tiniest bit.

“One,” May said. “Two, three.”

They ran hand in hand and jumped off the edge. For a dizzying moment, they were suspended in space, the stark desert sun throwing everything in high relief. Then they hit a hard surface and the air was forced from Bobbi’s lungs. Beneath her a Quinjet uncloaked.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bobbi asked, holding on tight to part of the jet as it maneuvered through the tall buildings of the city.

May shrugged. “Didn’t want to disappoint you if it wasn’t there.”


	13. StaticQuake

For the drabble challenge: Staticquake, #14

— Anonymous

#14- you’re a disappointment

*

Lincoln looked up and caught Daisy advancing on him with an inflated party balloon in hand.

“What’re you doing?”

“The thing where I rub this on you and get my hair to stand on end. Y’know, static electricity.”

“I do know, maybe I can make it easier.” He held his finger out to the balloon and hit it with the tiniest jolt.

The balloon popped, making Daisy yelp.

“You’re a disappointment,” Daisy said with a laugh.

“I can still make your hair stand up.” Lines of blue electricity skittered over his fingers.

Daisy grinned. “You’ve got to catch me first.”


End file.
